


Wonho Short Stories

by monficsmonfix



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monficsmonfix/pseuds/monficsmonfix
Summary: Some Wonho one-shots and/or short series.





	1. Forgiveness Part 1 (The Call)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything. I have a part 2 in mind if anyone wants to read it? Thank you for reading my story! Thank you thank you!❤

You were nearly asleep when you heard your phone ring a painfully familiar song. You didn’t expect to hear it, though you used to look forward to hearing it every night around this time. You hadn’t heard it in nearly two months. Since your relationship with Wonho fell to pieces.

Since you found him in the arms of another woman.

Part of you wanted to not answer, to let him think you’ve moved on. The other part wanted to tell him off and let him know just how much pain he left you in. You had rehearsed countless times what you would say to him if he had the nerve to contact you again.

The latter side won out and you swiped a shaking finger across the phone and prepared to let him have it.

“H..hello? Y/n?”

Your words died on your lips when you heard the broken greeting. The only time you’ve heard him sound like this was when he talked about how he worried about his family while he was a trainee.

“I know you don’t owe me anything, but please, can we talk? Y/n?” His voice cracked on your name, he sounded like he was in as much pain as you were in, but also, he sounded resigned that you might not be willing to talk with him.

“Yeah, I’m here. Look, what do you need so late, Wonho?” The words felt strange, heavy even, in your mouth. One, you never before would have questioned him calling so late. This was your time, your nightly ritual while he was touring. And two, you never called him Wonho when it was just you two, even if you had fought, he was your Hoseok.

Was.

Not yours anymore, so if you were going to pretend you had moved on, he was Wonho.

You could tell it hurt him when you used his stage name, the name people used when they weren’t in his inner circle. His breath hitched, and he let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry…’” he whispered. “I hurt you and I can’t change that, and now I’m making you listen to me and bringing it all back up.”

You steeled yourself. You had to be strong. He destroyed your heart. Your trust. You couldn’t give in to the instinct to comfort him.

But still there was something there in his voice, something that made you stay on the line. "So, you’re calling to apologize? It doesn’t change anything. Why now? Why wait so long?!” Your feelings were threatening to boil over, but you had to hear what he had to say. If only so you could properly move on. “What do you expect me to say? You cheated, you threw away all our years together, our plans for the future, and in return I get a ‘sorry’?!”

“Y/n, you need to know what really happened. I never cheated on you. I never would.” He paused to sniff, “You know me better than that.”

So, he’s going to deny it, now? Fine, should be interesting, he never was good at lying anyway. “No, Wonho, I thought that I knew you better than that. But I saw you two together in her dressing room. She was all over you!” You found the tears that you had tried to force back, spilling over at the bitter memory.

“It wasn’t what it looked like, y/n, I swear.” His voice got stronger with conviction as he continued to explain what happened. “Our manager told us to be nice to her because she was debuting that night as a solo artist and didn’t have band members to lean on for support.”

You rolled your eyes and your anger got the best of you. “How very accommodating of you! Do you always support the new debuts by shoving your tongue down their throat?” You normally would have regretted the venom that you heard in your voice but while you wanted to hear him out you also needed to let your pain out.

“Please, y/n, I went to talk with her and give her some advice, but she threw herself at me crying. I’m not heartless, I let her get it out of her system. Then we sat and shared training horror stories.”

  
You knew the girl, you had met her briefly several times. She was a ruthless trainee, she didn’t get along with anyone. Everyone was her rival. But she was incredibly talented. So, after several years at not working out in trial projects with other trainees, they decided to debut her as a solo artist.

As hard as it was to get close to her, you suspected it was because she knew she had to succeed. Her family put everything they had into her training. She couldn’t disappoint them and leave them with nothing. That must be why they got along so well, and she confided in him when she wouldn’t with the other members. They both had the desperate desire to take care of their families who put their everything into them pursuing their dreams.

You let out an exasperated sigh before asking, “So how did that lead to what I saw?” You started to suspect that perhaps you misread what you saw. She had looked you in the eye through the mirror as she latched onto him and you couldn’t break eye contact with her. You had been in shock. You didn’t even wait for an explanation, you just left. You couldn’t bring yourself to look him in the face before you stormed off.

  
“She must have misread my kindness, and then she just threw herself at me. It was weird though, because I could have sworn she knew we were together, every time she saw us we were together.”

You smiled at his innocence. He hadn’t noticed the deliberate look she had shot at you through the mirror.

“She knew what she was doing, Wonho. She saw me there.” You wanted to hate her, but you actually felt for her. You saw how that life takes its toll on the mind. “You were the only person she felt she could relate to, so you were probably her next goal.”

Wonho made a thoughtful sound while he contemplated what you said.

“Why didn’t you try to talk to me before now?” You felt warmth wash over you heart knowing that he hadn’t, in fact, cheated, yet you still felt like there was a something missing. “Why now?”

“Your face,” he whispered, “I could see how devastated you were, and it tore me apart that you could believe I would do that to you. After everything we had been through. I couldn’t bring myself to ever put you through that again and I didn’t think you would listen to me. I know how it looked…”

He was right. He did know you, you had felt broken and there was no way you would have listened to him. Hell, you didn’t even plan to listen to him tonight. You answered so that you could make him know what he put you through.

“So, what now?” You cringed while you waited for his reply. You didn’t even know what you hoped he would say.

“Can you forgive me?” You never heard this voice before, so devoid of even the smallest hint of hope. “I get that I screwed up. I never should have let you feel that way. I should have chased after you and explained the situation.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“She said that you would need time to breathe before you would be willing to listen. She convinced me I would only hurt you more. That with my lifestyle and schedule you might be better off without me. That you deserved someone normal.”

You snorted, “And I suppose she probably also suggested that you would do better to find someone who can understand your world? Someone in the business?”

He let a light laugh slip and you could feel him returning from the broken man who dialed you tonight. “Yeah, something along those lines.”

“And? Do you agree with her? Would you rather find someone else who could 'understand’ your world?” Your throat was feeling dry, so you wandered into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. You waited for his reply, feeling insecurities start to creep in when he didn’t immediately answer.

“That’s the thing, y/n. I uhh…better get off the phone. I’m about to see that someone. I finally have courage to tell her that I’d like a future with her. I just had toー”

You fell your heart drop to your toes. Now you felt all the life go out of your own voice, “Get my forgiveness first?” Ever the honorable one. You leaned on the counter not sure you could hold your self up anymore.

“Well, yeah. I couldn’t make a confession without it.” He actually sounded relieved. You wanted to throw up.

You weren’t even listening anymore. You had your explanations, and now you could move on. You would be damned though if you let him think he hurt you again. At least let him have his happy ending. Your chest tightened painfully as you said your goodbyes. “Well, good luck with that, I hope she returns your feelings.” You ended the call before he could say another word.

And before you could even put your phone down on the counter there was a knock at your apartment door. You looked down at your phone suspiciously, and saw it was after 1am.

There’s no way…is there?

You walked lightly to the door, so you wouldn’t be heard and looked through the peephole to see nothing, it must have been the wrong apartment. You let out a sigh and leaned your head against the door, letting the stress and pain of the evening in and feeling a surge of hot tears spill down your cheeks.

Then there was another knock and again there was nothing. You eased the door opened and looked down and your world suddenly stopped feeling like it was spinning out of control.

Wonho was kneeling on the floor with a bunch of daisies in one hand and a carrier with two very large coffees in the other. He looked up at you with red eyes and smiled, “Can I come in?”

You eyed the coffee and shrugged, attempting to look indifferent, “Depends…one of those for me?”

He laughed and now matching tears were spilling down his cheeks, he bowed his head and rested it against your hip and you watch his back shake while he tried to control his emotions.

You knelt down in front of him and he put down the coffee and flowers and you both wiped tears from each other’s faces.

“You’re here. I thought you found someone who can understand your work?” You didn’t care how swollen and red your face was, because he sported a matching look, you just smiled at him and continued to touch his face. The face you were convinced you would never touch again.

“You understand me 100%. You always have. It’s what gave me the strength to call.” He paused to push my hair back that was sticking to my wet face. “Cause no matter what, you know me and had to know deep down that I would never want anyone else.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and breathed him in, you had missed this. You were jostled when he wrapped his arms around you and stood up not letting you go for a second.

“I’m so sorry it took me so long to find my way home.” He had his cocky smile on, but you could see the insecurity in his eyes. “Could you learn to love me again?”

You laid your face on his chest and melted into him, cherishing his heartbeat. “I never stopped.”


	2. Forgiveness Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for giving me a chance on my first story! You’re the best! I really enjoyed writing it, so I’m gonna try some more. It was a nice way to unwind and destress. I meant to post this Wednesday, but the first week of classes was unexpectedly overwhelming. I would like to post something once or twice a week, but am shooting for once a week while I get used to the semester. Sorry for taking an extra two days to post! Thanks again! ❤

Three hours later and you and Wonho sat, legs stretched out on the kitchen floor sipping wine and just watching each other. You were both worn out but neither was willing to go to sleep and risk waking up and finding that this was a dream.

Wonho's head started drooping and you decided to reach over with your right foot and pinch his side with your toes.

"Hey!" he gave you a tired glare and grabbed your right leg, keeping your foot hostage in his left hand to prevent another attack. "How do you even do that? Minhyuk's right about you." He pulled up his shirt to look at the now red patch of skin you pinched and shot you a glare. The glare lacked any actual annoyance however, he was clearly happy to be there, back in your life. He was smiling like a fool.

You almost got lost in that smile when you suddenly remembered his last comment. "Wait, what do you mean Minhyuk's right about me?" You were curious to hear what Minhyuk said, considering you still saw him once every week or so for coffee or lunch. You had helped him when he was struggling with depression, so naturally he was the one that showed up after the break up, ready to make sure you were holding it together. "What did little alien say about me?"

At that Wonho burst out laughing and so while he was distracted you pinched him with your free toes.

He continued laughing but he grabbed your other ankle and pulled you over til you were forced to straddle his lap and he wrapped his arms around you to keep you from going for revenge. "Last time you were over and we played twister and you beat everyone he said you must be an alien. He said he could recognize his own kind."

That put a smile on your face. Minhyuk was your best friend, and you should have known he wouldn't say something negative about you. "So, you agree? You think I'm an alien, huh?" You smiled sweetly at him, because he thought he was safe but he made a mistake when he wrapped his arms about you.

He left one arm free.

And so you waited patiently for him to shoehorn his foot into his mouth.

"No, of course not!" He smiled with the confidence of a man sure of his safety. "I mean, it's obvious isn’t it? You're clearly a mutant with abilities far beyond my understanding."

You didn't have to wait so long at all.

You took your free hand and brushed his hair from his eyes, traced them down his cheek, then left your hand to rest on his chest, never breaking eye contact with him. You could feel his heartbeat pick up under your hand and so you leaned in slowly, so that he would expect a kiss and he loosened his grip on you, and in that second you freed your other arm and went in for the kill.

He laughed hard and started wiggling, unable to throw you off. Naturally he could if he wanted to, though you were strong after you training with him for years at the gym, but he was stronger and wouldn't risk hurting you. You could feel the hesitation in his fight to break free.

You could handle yourself. He knew better. His hesitation, while well-intentioned, annoyed you. So you started ticking harder and when he shifted you wrapped your legs around his back and locked your feet as best you could.

Your hand cramped and you paused your assault and in those brief seconds Wonho took control and flipped you over onto your back and you found yourself staring up into a set of the happiest eyes you have ever seen.

"What are you smiling about?" It was contagious, you couldn't frown if you wanted to right now. The revenge was safe on the back burner for now. 

"We have a pattern, you and I. You know?" Wonho brushed your hair out of your face and contentedly ran his thumb back and forth over your cheek.

You wondered where he was going with this. "No, what do you mean?"

"Any time we fight, we always end up on the floor in the kitchen, talking it out." He shifted until you were both laying on your sides, but refused to let go of you.

You both propped yourself up and rested your heads on your hands and just enjoyed being close again. “We had a rule, you remember?”

Wonho pretended to think over it for a second, but before you could give him a hard time he responded. “Never go to bed angry or in a fight.” He smiled as he thought over some of the times you ended up here. 

“It helped us survive so long together. We beat the odds even though your managers tried to tell us constantly we couldn’t make it.” You understood why they believed that, but they didn’t know us. We never held onto resentments and allowed them to fester, we’d fight it out, and then make up.

“We had some amazing times in here, didn’t we?” he asked while he traced circles on your lower back. 

“Fighting?” You pinched him again. “You liked fighting and ended up on the floor til the next morning?”

“No, not the fighting.” He gave you a look you didn’t know if you would ever see again. “But I thoroughly enjoyed making up with you afterwards. Sometimes I’d pick a fight because the making up was always incredible.” He pressed a soft kiss to the side of your neck then trailed his lips across your jawline and pressed another to the tip of your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. 

You’d remember and argue with him later over him picking fights on purpose. But for now you still had to make up for the last fight. You were separated for too many weeks. 

You had a lot of making up to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna edit a bit and work on a part three. I'll only post if anyone wants it probably. Do I write the making up and moving on? Also have an idea for another wonho x reader. I'll probably post about that one on tumblr later to try and get some ideas. Thank you so much for reading my story!

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this, I'll write some more! What a good way to destress! :)  
> Thank you again for giving me a go!  
> Gonna work on building up my Tumblr page, I want to create some reactions and such and those I will post just to tumblr @monficsmonfix!  
> Just starting out, but I'm gonna keep at it!  
> If you write stories link me to your stuff in the comments, would love to check it out! :-)


End file.
